Robots Don't Know Angels
by Princess mAlice
Summary: Sequel to "Robots Don't Have Feelings."
1. A Freak Experiment

**Robots Don't Know Angels**

Chapter One - A Freak Experiment -

I hadn't slept the night before. I didn't even eat. I was so hungry that I did it anyway. The door creaked loudly as I slowly opened it, a warning to my soon to be mistake.

"Mom, I'm hungry-"

Wait a minute, who was that man? Why was he naked? What was he doing to my mom?

"Jesus! How long was he in here?!"

"Get out! Elliot, I told you to knock! "

I knew better than to ask questions, but I never knew enough to shut my mouth.

"I'm just hungry mom I-"

"You're not hungry! Get out! Get the fuck out of my room!"

* * *

I never played at recess. The concept behind such a senseless activity never appealed to 7 year old me. What was the point of swinging around on metal bars until I fell down or twisted my arm? What was the point of chasing around other classmates that I was supposed to call "friends"? I don't need a "friend" if they call me a freak behind my back, pointing and whispering and laughing. I don't need them. I don't want them. So today I passed the allotted time by killing ants. This time I had stolen a magnified glass from the teacher's desk. I didn't hear her approach, absorbed in one particular ant sizzling in the sun. I pretended the ant was that man from last night.

"What are you doing?"

I don't bother to look up.

"Having an experiment."

"Experiment on what?"

I wished she would leave me alone like they all did.

"Burning ants to death."

I pause waiting for the girl to get scared away.

"Cool. Can I watch?"

I look up in surprise. She had pink bows tying blonde pigtails. She had a pink and green gingham dress with frilly socks in white keds. Her eyes blue grey like a rainy day. She was taller than me. I swallow and go back to killing ants. She crouches down next to me.

"I'm Angela." She says three dead ants later. "What's your name?"

"Elliot."

* * *

disclaimer: don't own the show


	2. A Lonely Angel and A Black Sheep

**Robots Don't Know Angels**

Chapter Two - A Lonely Angel and A Black Sheep -

"Hey, Elliot!" Angela shouted, trying to wave me over in the hallway.

He noticed the blonde girl as usual, he always did, but chose to ignore and walk past her. The girl seemed to follow him around everywhere. It was starting to affect her reputation. He observed her beginning to get excluded, dirty looks were cast her way whenever she walked by in the hallway with him. He didn't want her to suffer the role he always played: the black sheep. Someone grabbed his arm, and he spun around angrily. He absolutely loathed human contact. His anger quickly dissipated at the hurt expression on Angela's face. There was no one in the hallway at this point.

"Why are you avoiding me? We were best friends throughout elementary school. I know we don't see each other as much... I miss you."

Why didn't she understand that we come from different worlds? She could never understand me and where I come from. I realized this fact at 12 years old. This thing we had going on with each other had to end. I didn't need any friends. She didn't need me. It was to our own benefit that we stop associating with one another.

"We can't be friends anymore."

Angela's face fell at my words and I regretted them immediately. I hated her expressiveness, she always showed her feelings.

"Come over to my house." She said it so softly, I almost didn't hear her.

"I can't do that."

"Please, you never let me go to your house ever. At least this last time I want you to come to my house." Angela pleaded. "I promise to leave you alone after this."

* * *

Her house was a large blue and white Victorian. There was a white fence and two apple trees in her front yard. Angela took out a key and unlocked the front door. I followed her into the giant foyer, up the spiral staircase third room to the left. "This is my room." She gestured around. Her walls were sunny yellow, green and white bed sheets, oak table and chairs. There was a mini fridge beside a fancy couch across from a 50 inch flat screen. She asks me if I would like a drink after a moment. I nod my head yes, she strolls over to the fridge. "Alcoholic or nonalcoholic?"

"We're underage."

"No one will find out."

I still decline. She hands me grape soda. She knows it's my favorite. She herself pours rum and coke into a glass full of ice. She empties the glass without flinching, downing a second, then a third and pouring a fourth. I put my hand on hers, preventing her from drinking the fourth. "That's enough." I take the glass away from her.

"You the first..." She mumbles. "I don't let anyone come my house either."

"Why?"

"Nobody knows this, but I live alone. My parents... gone. I was 9 years old."

"You have to tell the police." I start to get off the couch. Angela grabs my hand, leaning into my chest.

"No, s'alright..." She breathes. "I have maid. She cooks, cleans... food."

"You can't live by yourself. You have to tell-"

"I'm telling you!" She shouted.

I cringe from the shouting due to habit.

"You're all I have, Elliot. Other than ya... I'm alone."She curls up against my chest, hiding her face and whispers, "Sorry for yellin'. I know ya hate that.

"We are too different. I don't want you to get bullied because of me."

"No... the same. I don't care what they say! So don't ya ever leave me."

She's crying into my chest and I hold her close, my angel.

"I'll never leave you."

* * *

disclaimer: don't own show


	3. A Car in Need of a New Muffler

**Robots Don't Know Angels**

Chapter Three - A Car In Need of a New Muffler -

But I lied. At the beginning of seventh grade I was taken away from my mother.

"Here... boy take these pills after me." My mother is drunk and she's lying on the couch, she hands me 6 or 7 pills and I obediently swallow them without any liquids. "Your good for nothing father is coming back. That useless motherfucker..." She starts to dry heave and pukes on the living room rug. "I'm not letting that fucker sell my body again."

I watch my mother down another glass of whiskey. I start shaking as I watch her swallow more than a few capsules from a bottle labeled Valium. "Come... here boy." My mother beckons to me, her green eyes unnaturally calm. I'm terrified, but I walk up to her.

"For what I've done... I-" Tears form in her eyes as she struggles with her words in her drunken stupor. "If only you didn't look so much like your goddamn father..." My mother starts choking and I watch in horror as her eyes loll back, foam coming out of her mouth and blood soon thereafter. Those were my mother's last words to me. There was no apology, no "I love you," just an "If only you didn't look like your goddamn father." What was I expecting?

* * *

The police station did not get much from me after I had my stomach pumped. They wasted no time questioning me in the hospital.

"Were you close to your mother?"

"..."

"Who gave you these burns?"

"..."

"Why did you take these pills?"

I don't respond to the social worker either after she requested us to be left alone for a few minutes.

"You know I'm only trying to help you. If you don't let me know what's wrong I can't help you." The tired woman pauses, searching my eyes for any sign of emotion, weakness... anything that can give her prying rights into my life. She finds no such thing. "Elliot..." She finally sighs, "If you don't cooperate I have no choice, but to send you to Southview. Is that what you really want?"

Just then my cell phone starts to vibrate. It's another text message from Angela.

 _im at the theater._

The police officer walks back into the room. "So what we doing about this kid? Is he a nut or what? He's got no other family to take him in you know."

The social worker glared at him, "He's not a nut. He just needs to be treated until he learns how to cope properly."

"Yeah, whatever lady. That's what I hate about you white collared folk, always trying to make a sickness out of everything, with your labels, prescriptions and medical jargon. You can't just replace something in them and they be up and running right again like a car that needs a new muffler."

"Excuse me?"

"It's the truth..."

 _its almost 6:30 I hope you on your way_

 _you suck I just bought the popcorn. you owe me one :P_

 _previews started ! hurry lol_

 _where r u im getting worried?_

I look at my cell for a long time before I reply.

 _Sorry._

 _whats wrong? did something happen?_

I shut my cell phone and enter the police car. I stare at the back of his seat until I arrive at the institution 2 and a half hours later. There is painted sign that says "Southview Mental Institution for Adolescents." The cement building looks like a prison. The grass is artificial , generic yellow tulips line the front of the building. I step out the car to be greeted by a middle-age woman with severe features, tight hair bun and brown pantsuit.

"No electronics allowed." She snatches my cell phone out of my hand and turns around. "Follow me."

* * *

disclaimer: don't own show

AN; Hey guys what do you think of this story? Im not going to continue until I get some feedback. Honestly reviews are more important to me than favs or follows because then I know whats on your mind. Drop me a line so I know your just fine

-alice


End file.
